


Wait, you had a tank?

by K_rbTrash



Series: The Multiverse Collection [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry takes his tank to another timeline, Triple Threat is a team of amazing idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: Side Story to Multiple MemoriesHenry remembers he had a tank in another timeline, he proceeds to bring it across the multiverse.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Series: The Multiverse Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Wait, you had a tank?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I gonna probably incorporate this into Multiple Memories?  
> Uhm, yeah.

***Munch***

Henry was in the kitchen, sitting at the counter eating chip while scrolling through their phone. Ellie and Charles were fighting about who drank the rest of the milk and didn't go buy another one. Henry was not part of this fight because, well he doesn't really like milk. Also, he knows what's gonna end up happening. Ellie is gonna make a bet, make Henry the Judge, and Charles will happily agree.

Henry could hear part of the bet being formed when he had scrolled past an old photo of his.

 ***Cough***  
He nearly choked on a chip when he saw it, but he had to wave the other two off before he could look at it again.  
That was his tank, right when he got the chance to take a photo of course. He was also pardoned by the government so he didn't really need to hide the new vehicle.

Well that's when he remembered that he was actually still on good terms with the Charles in that timeline, and it was completely possible for him to meet Ellie as well.  
No, he can't leave these two, he has spent so much time with them. He couldn't possibly get the same relationships with the other timeline Charles and Ellie.

Finally scrolling past the photo, he grabbed his glass of water and sipped.

\-------------------

9 PM

The idea of having a tank again floated around Henry's mind while he lied in bed. It was so much fun to be able to drive around in a beast like that. Sure, not in public roads like that, he knew better.  
Then he realized that his phone shouldn't have had that photo in the first place.

He shot up, grabbing his phone and searching for the photo again. Boom, there it was. It was just, Henry couldn't understand how his phone had transferred something like that into this timeline.  
It was risky but he had to test something out.

\-------------------

11 PM

Henry sat in a isolated part of a park nearby, up against a tree. He thought about how he was gonna do this.  
Does he just need to think about it? Does he have to go to the timeline and retrieve it? And if so, how was he gonna do that?

Henry 'groaned', it was more broken than a normal one. He leaned back against the tree and began to travel to the other timeline.

\-------------------

Henry woke up, finding himself in his apartment at the time, which was a good thing seeing how he kept his tank not that far from where he was. He grabbed his keys from the table and went to his car. It took a little over 15 minutes to get there, but once he laid his eyes upon the tank once more, two things had become clear.

One, he absolutely missed this beast of a vehicle, and Two, _**How the hell is he gonna transfer it back to Triple Threat?**_

He moved around as he thought. One minute, he is staring up at the tank. The next, he is sitting on top of it. When he finally had an idea, he was on the gun of the tank. He quickly made his way down to the ground. He has accidently brought an item from another timeline to another before, how hard could bringing a tank be? Placing his hands on the tank, he began the complex process of traveling timelines.

\-------------------

Henry woke up, against the tree. When his vision came to, he could've yelped cause of how close the tank was to him. Wait- He brought the tank. He got the tank to triple threat. He did it!  
He had a few moments of celebrating before he realized, _**When was he gonna put this?**_

That problem was quickly put to the side when he heard Charles and Ellie from his side. He looked toward the two and they were in awe. First off, they never knew Henry had a tank, they don't even know if this is his tank. Henry quickly got up to ensure them that he was safe, which Ellie patted his shoulder in response.

"Can we ride it?" Henry and Ellie looked toward Charles who was smiling like an idiot. Henry nodded, Ellie and Charles quickly hopping on the tank, Ellie setting herself on the gun. When the tank started moving, Ellie almost fell off, which was quickly awarded a good laugh before she held on tighter.

Well, now there is a tank in the park with three idiots riding it. I wonder how General is gonna react to this.


End file.
